In recent years, following the miniaturization and reduction in weight and thickness of electronic/electric appliances, integrated circuits used in these appliances having been miniaturized, and progress has been made in narrowing the pitch of connectors of the integrated circuits. As the molding material for such connectors, liquid crystal polyesters which exhibit excellent melt flowability, heat resistance and mechanical properties are preferably used.
In a liquid crystal polyester, the molecular chains are likely to be oriented in the flowing direction during molding, and is therefore likely to become anisotropic with respect to mold shrinkage ratio and mechanical properties in the flowing direction and the direction perpendicular to the flow. In order to reduce the anisotropy, various fillers such as fibrous fillers and plate-like fillers have been added (see Patent Document 1).